


What I Like About You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: If you asked Bucky what did he like about Sam, he would list out every single detail of Sam. He would say he loved how Sam smells after his showers, or how Sam would throw his head back and grabs his stomach and laughed, or how Sam would smile at him and makes his stomach flips. He would say how smart Sam is, how majestic he looked when he’s up in the sky. He wouldn’t be able to stop talking how good Sam look in the wrestling ring or when he punched someone in the face.





	What I Like About You

If you asked Bucky what did he like about Sam, he would list out every single detail of Sam. He would say he loved how Sam smells after his showers, or how Sam would throw his head back and grabs his stomach and laughed, or how Sam would smile at him and makes his stomach flips. He would say how smart Sam is, how majestic he looked when he’s up in the sky. He wouldn’t be able to stop talking how good Sam look in the wrestling ring or when he punched someone in the face.

Bucky was laying upside down on the couch, as Natasha sat next to him, eating her popcorn, and Bucky would rant about Sam, and how much he loved him.

“Barnes, don’t you get a headache laying this way?” Natasha asked him.

“Technically I think better when I’m this way.” Bucky replies.

“So, I was saying, have you seen him in those skinny jeans. I mean that thighs, I could spend days in between them. Don’t get me started on that ass of his.” Bucky said.

“And all this while, you’re saying that you’re straight and not in love with your best friend.” Natasha sighs.

“How can I tell him that I like him? what if he’s into girls, and not me?” Bucky sighs as he pulls himself up, sitting up and looking at Natasha.

“Why don’t you go up to him, Bucks?” Natasha said.

“What do I say?” Bucky said as he pushed Natasha’s hands away, and laying on her thighs, as she played with his hair.

“Like hey Wilson, do you prefer to have your dicks sucked or sucking dicks?” Bucky sighs.

Just then Sam came into the common room, with Clint by his side. Sam was wearing one of those skinny jeans, which showed off his ass and his amazing thighs. Sam greets them with a smile and continued to walk into the kitchen.

“Look at them.” Bucky sighs.

“Those ass in those jeans, it’s a fucking crime.” Bucky continues as he looks up at Natasha.

“Come on now Barnes. Talk to him. you have been like this for months now, go on and ask him then.” Natasha said.

“Wassup Russians?” Tony greets them as he walks in.

“Barnes here is mooning over Wilson and he’s too afraid to ask him out, because he doesn’t know if Sam is gay.” Natasha said.

“Nat.” Bucky whines as he slaps her hands.

“Come on now Soldier, I may not always be with everyone but I do know when my teammates are in love.” Tony said as he sat next to Bucky.

“Well you didn’t know you had feelings for Cap like when he was chasing you for 5 months.” Bucky said as he sat up, giving Tony more space.

“Hey, leave me and my boyfriend out of this. It’s literally a Winter Falcon situation here.” Tony said as he swats Bucky’s hands.

“Also let me help you, since you helped Cap to date me. So, I shall return the favour.” Tony replies, just as Sam walks into the common room again.

“Yo Wilson. You free tonight?” Tony asked him.

“It depends, what are you up to?” Sam replies him as he walks over, squeezing in between Bucky and Tony.

“I had some girls the other night, asking if they could hang out with you. They seem pretty interested.” Tony replies.

“Nah, I have plans with Bucky tonight. Right Bucks?” Sam said as he nudges Bucky.

“Plans? Us? Tonight?” Bucky repeats.

“Yeah, didn’t we plan to watch some movie tonight.” Sam said as he looks at Bucky, his eyes were begging him.

“Oh yeah, we do. Totally forgotten about it.” Bucky said, as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Bucks, let’s go then. I’ll make the popcorn and you choose the movie alright. My room okay.” Sam said as he stood up and pulls Bucky along.

They laid there in bed, watching IT. Bucky wasn’t afraid of clowns at all, and he seems to enjoy Sam’s company, they talked while watching the movie which Bucky seems to get more and more confuse.

“I have this feeling that Richie is gay.” Sam said as he took a handful of popcorn.

“I think Bill is gay.” Bucky protested.

“Nah Richie is fucking gay and he’s in love with his best friend.” Sam protested.

“How do you know so?” Bucky asked as he turns to Sam.

“Because I know someone who is in love with their best friend.” Sam shrugs.

“You know what. This is boring. We’re both adults’ man, literally in bed watching Pennywise the clown scaring kids.” Bucky sighs as he turns to Sam.

“Well you had the choice to hang out with girls and Tony.” Bucky sighs.

“But the problem is I don’t want, Bucks.” Sam sighs.

“And why not Sammy?” Bucky asked as he sat up.

“Because I wanted to spend time with my best friend. I rather spend my evening in bed with my best friend and watch Pennywise the clown, than go out with some random girls and hang out with them. I rather spend most of my time with you, teaching you how to spar, how to get used to the 20th century. I rather do this than go out with anyone else.” Sam said as he looks into Bucky’s eyes.

“What are you saying, Sam? I don’t understand.” Bucky said as he sat up straight, looking at Sam confuse.

“I’m saying I rather spend time with you than anyone else, Bucks.” Sam said as he leans forward, cupping Bucky’s confused face.

“But why?” Bucky asked him confuse.

Sam just leans in and kissed his soft lips. It was soft and simple yet sweet and short. As they pulled apart, Sam resting their forehead against each other.

“Because of this. Because I’m in love with my best friend.” Sam whispers.

“You have always told everyone what you like about me and it’s a long list but you never asked me what I liked about you.” Sam said, as he intertwines their fingers.

“So, what do you like about me, Sammy?” Bucky asked as he kissed their fingers.

“You.” Sam said, as he kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“I have always liked everything about you, your smile, the smell of your hair, your stupid smirk. The way how your hair falls and cover your eyes. Your stupid laugher when I tell you a joke, you little flirting with me, I even like the little snores you have when you fall asleep on my shoulders as we watched movies. But the most important thing I like about you, is you.” Sam replies as he looks into Bucky’s soft eyes.

“I have always like you, for who you are.” Sam replies as he kissed Bucky’s cheeks.

“And yes, I rather have my dick sucked, and sometimes I would rather give my boyfriend a good blowjob.” Sam teased him, as he pulls Bucky onto him, pulling him into a hug as they laid in bed with Pennywise the clown playing in the background as they make out in bed.


End file.
